Passing Notes
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Finn and Quinn break up in a note. Finn says that he knows Quinn still likes Sam. Santana finds the note. Gossip spreads fast at McKinley and goes straight to Sam. Better than it sounds because I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Notes to Finn

_**This story takes place anywhere between Sexy (2x15) and Rumors (2x19) before Artie calls Brittany stupid because I don't like Brittany/Santana but I love Brittany/Artie (if you're gonna write reviews that are like "Brittana 4ever Bartie sux" (or something like that) don't comment). BTW when they're passing notes Quinn is writing in italics and Finn is writing in bold.**_

Quinn POV

_Finn, I don't think this is working out. I'll always love you but as a friend only. -Quinn_

It's a good thing Finn sits in front of me in class or else someone might read the note.

**I don't think this is working out either. Being friends is fine.**

_Good luck with Rachel._

**What are you taking about?**

_I see you staring at her... you obviously want her back._

**Good luck with Sam... you obviously want him back.**

_No I don't what are you taking about?_

I thought I was being secretive, but I guess not. I wanted to be prom queen and make Sam jealous, so I used Finn. Going to help Sam after school is the highlight of my day. Sadly, when I look at him he looks at me like I'm a huge bitch. Even when I help Stacy with her homework and it takes hours he still looks at me like I'm a bitch. Serves me right. I lost the most amazing boyfriend in the world. He treated me like a princess and I didn't think that was supposed to happen because Finn didn't treat me like a princess and Puck certainly didn't treat me like a princess. When I kissed Finn in the auditorium I realized Sam was the one I wanted to be with and when he sang Justin Bieber to me I was positive Sam was the guy for me. It all would have been fine if we didn't get mono. Santana is such a bitch she ruined my life. I can't sleep without feeling miserable that he's gone and he'll never take me back. Since Finn and I are broken up now I need to win him back because he's certainly not gonna take me back in an instant like Finn did.

**Oh please. I see you starring at him in Glee club. Not as secretive as you thought you were.**

Damn it. Not secretive at all. I hope he was the only one who noticed. The bell rang and I put the note in my bag to throw it out at home. Jacob would do anything for good gossip, even look in the trash.

Santana POV

Something dropped out of Quinn's bag. I saw her passing notes with Finn so I hope it's their note. I can give it to Jacob... but I can't. Brittany will think I'm being a bitch and she'll never go out with me. I picked it up. It was the note! Ha! He'll never give her a second chance.

"Hey Brittany" I said in a flirty voice as I walk over to her. I can't believe she chose wheelie for me. I'm so hot and he's an ugly nerd _**(I think Artie is a cute nerd, but I'm just trying to write as Santana so don't write comments like "How can you find Artie ugly?")**_. "Quinn still likes Sam, but you can't tell anyone" Knowing Brittany she'll tell wheelie and he'll tell someone else and they'll tell someone else and it'll eventually get back to Sam.

"Okay Santana" She went off to tell to wheelie. I stayed to make sure she did. She did. My work here is done.

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews. Do you think Quinn is nicer when she was with Sam because I do?**_


	2. Gossip

_**Thanks to Texas' Sweetheart for putting the story on story alert and ilovebubble and MusicisLive for commenting and Tabby64 and butucancallmecharlie for commenting AND putting the story on story alert (you two must really like this story).**_

Sam POV

I stared at Quinn in amazement. She's the most beautiful girl I've even seen. I never stopped loving her. Santana was to make her jealous. Clearly it didn't work. I think it might have actually driven her away. When she comes to the motel after school, it's the highlight of my day. Even when she helped Stacy with her homework for hours I still had to look at her like she's a huge bitch so she wouldn't think I still love her. I felt the promise ring in my pocket. I kept it in my pocket everyday after she gave it back to me in case she wanted to reconsider going out with me instead of going out with Finn. What does he have that I don't have? I mean I sang Justin freaking Bieber to her. In front of the whole glee club risking myself looking like an idiot because of her and she decided to go out with Finn. Whatever, Finn's a douche and she'll realize it soon enough and ask me to take her back. When she does I'm going to pretend to think about it for a few days just to make her feel slightly as bad as I feel seeing her with Finn and then say yes. Rachel Berry comes over to me.

"Sam, I thought you should know that Quinn still likes you"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	3. Abulous

_**I'm getting so many reviews and story alerts I'm not gonna say "thanks to..." I'm just gonna put the names of the people who reviewed and put it on story alert down like so:**_

_**reviews: butucancallmecharlie, RJRRAA, IshipFabrevans (BTW I 3 your username), fabrevansshipper (I 3 your username too), Tabby64**_

_**story alert: chuck9828, RJRRAA, fabrevansshipper**_

_**favorite author: RJRRAA**_

_**author alert: RJRRAA (you must realllllllly like my story)**_

_**favorite story: florenceandthemachine, 08sHarrison08, writingismypassion27**_

_**I won't be able to update the story as quickly because school is tomorrow and I have a lot of school work. And I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer.**_

Sam POV

"Sam? Sam? Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, fine" I said still incredibly confused.

"Okay" She said cheerfully. She is so oblivious. She walked away and started talking to Finn. After a minute she sat on his lap and kissed him. I'm assuming they're back together now... which means Quinn and Finn broke up. I look around and see Lauren and Puck thumb wrestling, Tina and Mike making out, Brittany rolling Artie into the room, and Kurt and Blaine holding hands while walking into the room. It seems like everybody except me is paired up. Wait, why is Blaine here? It's the middle of the school day. Mr. Schuester walks in.

"Guys, I have a big announcement to make" Mr. Schue starts "Blaine has transferred to McKinley" Everybody welcomes Blaine to the glee club and we discuss the songs we wanna sing at nationals in New York.

******************************After glee club******************************

I rush home to take a shower. I wanna see if Rachel was really telling the truth about Quinn liking me. Since she comes right after school to baby sit, I'm gonna walk out of the shower wearing just a towel and see her reaction.

"Sammy, someone's at the door" Stacy says.

"Okay let them in" I knew it was Quinn so I put on my towel and walk outside the bathroom. Quinn sees me and gasps. Stevie and Stacy start giggling. Yeah she defiantly still likes me.

"Oh My God" I fake embarrassment "I didn't realize you would be here so early"

"I'm always here at this time" She says staring at my abs.

"I'm just gonna go change" I say. I walk into the bathroom.

Quinn POV

I rush from school to the motel. I wanna see Sam as soon as possible. I feel like a huge stalker. Why did I get back together with Finn? I never stopped loving Sam and ever since Finn and I broke up I feel like I love him even more. I think I have problems... maybe I should see someone about this. I run to the door and knock. Stacy tells Sam someone is at the door and he says let them in. He comes out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. I gasp. I didn't mean to, but it just came out. I hope he didn't hear it. Stevie and Stacy start giggling. Well they certainly heard it.

"Oh My God" He said embarrassed "I didn't realize you would be here so early"

"I'm always here at this time" I say staring at his abs. I have to stop. He thinks we're friends. What kind of friend stares at her friend's abs?

"I'm just gonna go change" He says. He walks into the bathroom.

"No stay" I wanna say. I want him to stay and tell me he wants to be with me still. He's a forgiving person, but he'll never forgive me. I screwed up so badly. I felt so horrible having to give his promise ring back. I wanna tell him I messed up and I wanna be with him and I love him. I wanna to tell him I was just confused about my feelings because no guy ever treated me that well and I wasn't sure if that was normal. But I can't say any of those things. Not now. Not ever. Because he won't ever take me back. I might as well start helping Stacy and Stevie with their homework because that's what I'm here for. To baby sit. I'm not here because Sam is my boyfriend and I'm here to make out with him, but I'm here to do him a favor as _friends _nothing more. I help Stacy and Stevie do their homework until Sam comes out of the bathroom.

"Stacy and Stevie can you do your homework without Quinn now?" Sam asks.

"Yes Sammy" They both answer. They're so cute.

"Hey Quinn can I talk to you in private?" I nod. Sam drags me over to the bed and images of us making out pop into my head. I try to get them out of my head. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts especially in front of Stacy and Stevie. Sam puts his hands on top of mine. This time I inwardly gasp.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Abulous— fabulous" I quickly correct myself.

"Good because you seem different today. When I came out of the bathroom you gasped"

Damn. He heard my gasp.

"I was just shocked that you were only wearing a towel" I think he bought my excuse but I wasn't sure because I was too busy starring at him and having those images in my head again.

"Sammy, I'm done with my homework" Stacy says "are you guys going to kiss because it looks like you are?" That was enough to get me to stop staring at him.

"NO!" I shouted a little too loud for it to seem like I wasn't thinking the same thing. I have to go so I don't do any other stupid or embarrassing things. I glanced at my phone for a second.

"Oh, look at the time I have to go"

"Yeah, you should because it's getting kinda late"

Stacy looks at the clock and says "It's 3:30"

"Well I have a big test in... science tomorrow so I have to study. Bye" I ran out of the motel. That was a horrible excuse but I ran out fast enough for Stacy to not say something to me.

Sam POV

"Sammy why didn't you kiss her?" Stacy said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Clearly you still like her"

"No I don't" I said a little too fast.

"Oh really? Then how come you keep the promise ring you gave to her in your pocket everyday"

"I don't. Suppose I did, how would you know that?"

"I know everything"

"If you know everything" Stevie started "what's the answer to this math problem?"

_**Sorry that I kept switching tenses. Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	4. Morning Chat

_**reviews: butucancallmecharlie, fabrevansshipper, IshipFabrevans, florenceandthemachine**_

_**favorite story: IshipFabrevans, gleewizards123**_

Quinn POV

"Quinn" Sam gets on one knee and pulls the promise ring out of his pocket "will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course" I say. Sam starts kissing me.

"I missed you so much" He said.

"Aww, you guys are so cute" Artie says. I turn around. Why is Artie standing without his re-walker? This isn't possible.

I wake up.

"Noooooooo. That was a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream" I looked at the clock. 3:53am. Damn. Now I'm gonna be tired _and _miserable at school. I can't go back to sleep once there's light shining through the window. Since I can't go back to sleep, I might as well do something productive. I get out of bed and grab my laptop to check my email. I change my status to _can't go back to sleep_. Surprisingly Sam is online. I chat him.

_me: hey u cant sleep either?_

**Sam Evans: no i woke up a couple mins ago and i cant sleep with light shining thru the window**

_me: i luv u _Oh My God. I did NOT just say that.

_me: *i luv being friends w/u typo sry_

**Sam Evans: its okay i luv being friends w/u 2 **Thank God he bought it. After yesterday I was sure he knew I liked him.

_me: i think u need a haircut ;) _I changed the subject.

**Sam Evans: shut up**

_me: if u dont get a haircut i'll tell Stevie 2 cut ur hair in ur sleep_

**Sam Evans: ****i h8 u. u no he'll do it. he has a huge crush on u**

_me: ik that. i use my prettiness 2 my advantage :)_

**Sam Evans: g2g Stevie and Stacy r waking up. c u school 2moro and wen u come 2 baby sit i'll make sure i'm wearing clothes**

_me: plz dont _Oh My God. What is wrong with me?

_*plz do typo again. bye_

Sam POV

I hate waking up at 3:48am. I can't go to sleep with the light shining through the window. Since I can't sleep I might as well do something productive. I get out of bed and grab my laptop to check my email. I change my status to _can't go back to sleep_. I play Solitaire until I get a chat request... from Quinn.

_Quinn Fabray: hey u cant sleep either?_

**me: no i woke up a couple mins ago and i cant sleep with light shining thru the window**

_Quinn Fabray: i luv u_

_Quinn Fabray: *i luv being friends w/u typo sry _That's not a typo. She's still in love with me. I like having control in a relationship for once even though we're not actually in a relationship... yet.

**me: its okay i luv being friends w/u 2**

_Quinn Fabray: i think u need a haircut ;)_

**me: shut up **Is there a word for flirting on the internet? She wouldn't put a winky face if she wasn't flirting with me.

_Quinn Fabray: if u dont get a haircut i'll tell Stevie 2 cut ur hair in ur sleep_

**me: ****i h8 u. u no he'll do it. he has a huge crush on u **So do I, I wanna add.

_Quinn Fabray: ik that. i use my prettiness 2 my advantage :)_

**me: g2g Stevie and Stacy r waking up. c u school 2moro and wen u come 2 baby sit i'll make sure i'm wearing clothes **I have to stop chatting with her before I say something really stupid like agreeing with her that she's pretty.

_Quinn Fabray: plz dont _

_*plz do sry typo again. bye _

She totally wants to see me with my shirt off again.

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews**_


	5. Barbie and Ken

_**4 tests in 1 week + writers block= way overdue fanfiction chapter. I tried to make it up in length.**_

_**reviews: RJRRAA, butucancallmecharlie, IshipFabrevans**_

_**story alert: atlightspeed**_

Quinn POV

This is really hard. What should I wear that would win Sam over? I'm gonna try to fix what happened between us today and I need a cute outfit to help. I found it. No guy can say no to a girl wearing a push-up bra. It's really uncomfortable but Sam is worth it. _**(I've never worn a push-up bra but I'm assuming it's uncomfortable.) **_Now I just need a sweater because mom will kill me if she sees me wear a push-up bra with a strapless dress. I really hope she doesn't notice. I walk downstairs. I eat my breakfast and drive to school. She didn't notice. I walk to my locker and see that Sam is by his locker. I have to talk to him fast before someone else does so I put my books in my locker really quickly and rush over to his locker.

"Hey Sam"  
>"Hi Quinn"<p>

"I just wanna say sorry for the things I said on chat this morning. I say really stupid things when I'm tired"

"I get it so do I"

"It's hot in here. I'm just gonna go put my sweater in my locker" I went to my locker, put away my sweater and fixed my hair and make-up. I walked to his locker and he looked really shocked.

"Is something wrong Sam?" I asked knowing that nothing was wrong and he was perfectly happy with what he was seeing.

"No everything's fine" He said, never taking his eyes off my boobs.

"Are you sure because you look really surprised?" I asked trying to choose the correct word.

"Yeah I just thought your mom wouldn't let you go out of the house with that outfit on"

Everything was going according to plan. I purposely dropped my books to see what he would do. As I thought he would, he rushed to the ground right away to pick up the books. I feel like such a slut letting him look down my dress as he picked up my books but if I was gonna get Sam back I have to do what I have to do.

"Sam. Are you okay?" I asked pretending to not notice he was staring down my dress.

"Yeah fine just tired" Sam looked on his phone saw there were five minutes until homeroom so we left to get to homeroom.

Sam POV

"Hey Sam" Quinn walked up to my locker.  
>"Hi Quinn"<p>

"I just wanna say sorry for the things I said on chat this morning. I say really stupid things when I'm tired"

"I get it so do I" Like how I had to say Stacy and Stevie were waking up so I _wouldn't_ say something stupid.

"It's hot in here. I'm just gonna go put my sweater in my locker" She went to her locker, and while I unpacked my books. She walked back to my locker and I was really shocked.

"Is something wrong Sam?" She asked.

"No everything's fine" I said, staring her boobs.

"Are you sure because you look really surprised?"

"Yeah I just thought your mom wouldn't let you go out of the house with that outfit on" I'm really stupid. She totally knows I'm staring now.

She dropped her books and I rushed to the ground right away to pick up the books. I feel like such an idiot because she knows I'm looking down her dress but I can't stop.

"Sam. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah fine just tired" I looked on my phone and saw there were five minutes until homeroom so we left to get to homeroom.

******************************At the motel******************************

Quinn POV

I just got here and Stacy is already jumping on me wanting to play Barbie. After a while she got bored of playing with Barbie and her friends and she wanted to play Barbie and Ken.

"I'll be Ken" I said because I knew she wanted to be Barbie.

"You can't be Ken because you're a girl"

"Okay then Stevie'll be Ken"

"No. He can't be Ken because Barbie and Ken are dating and I can't date my brother" she thought for a second "Quinn, you'll be Barbie and Sammy will be Ken" She gave me the Barbie doll and Sam the Ken doll.

"Kiss!" Stacy shouted. Sam and I made Ken and Barbie kiss like Stacy wanted us to, but that didn't satisfy her. "I meant Sammy and Quinn kiss"

"Stacy, can I talk to you in the bathroom for a second?" Without waiting for her to respond I dragged her into the bathroom.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" Stacy asked once I shut the bathroom door.

"Because he's not my boyfriend"

"But he likes you"

"Really?" I asked happily.

"And you like him"  
>"No I don't" I lied. How could she have known that?<p>

"Then how come you got so happy when I told you he liked you?" She's a sneaky little girl.

"Fine" I said after a while. "Yes, I still like him... but you can't tell him" I held out my pinky like I was a little girl "pinky swear?" We shook pinkies.

Sam POV

"Bye Stacy" Quinn kissed Stacy on the cheek. "Bye Stevie" Quinn kissed Stevie on the cheek. "Bye Sam" She hugged me. She left the motel.

"I'm gonna get brush my teeth" Stevie went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Sammy" Stacy said "Why didn't you kiss Quinn when we were playing Barbie?"

"Because she's not my girlfriend"

"But she likes you"

"Really?" I asked happily.

"And you like her"  
>"No I don't" I lied. How could she have known that?<p>

"Then how come you got so happy when I told you she liked you?" She's a sneaky little girl.

"Fine" I said after a while. "Yes, I still like her... but you can't tell her"

"Okay" She said.

Stacy POV

"Sammy" I said "Why didn't you kiss Quinn when we were playing Barbie?"

"Because she's not my girlfriend"

"But she likes you"

"Really?" He asked happily.

"And you like her"  
>"No I don't" He lied.<p>

"Then how come you got so happy when I told you she liked you

"Fine" He said after a while. "Yes, I still like her... but you can't tell her"

"Okay" I said. They are so stupid sometimes. Haven't they realized I've been trying to get them back together?

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	6. Confessions

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on story alert. This really means a lot to me. This is the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I reallllllly want Quam/Fabrevans back. I like Mercedes. I like Sam. I like Mercedes and Sam together but ONLY AS FRIENDS!**_

_**Reviews: RJRRAA, butucancallmecharlie, RzSpeeder, JayLopez, All the charm in one bottle**_

_**Story alert: JayLopez, NiaLFC123, CrypticSweetTalk**_

Quinn POV

Today's the day I'm gonna tell him how I feel. I just hope he takes me back. I practiced what I'm gonna say so I'm ready. I pulled out my push-up bra from the hamper. I wish I bought more when I was shopping with Santana and Brittany _**(Back when Santana and Quinn were friends)**_. I didn't even wanna get one but they insisted. I'm glad I ended up getting one. This time when I got to school, I put my sweater in my locker first so I wouldn't chicken out when I put my sweater away. He was staring at my boobs _again_. Boys.

"Sam I have to tell you something. I'm still in love with you. I always was. I only kissed Finn because you treated me like a princess and I wasn't sure it was normal because not Finn nor Puck treated me as well as you did. When you sang Justin Bieber to me I knew you were the one I wanted to be with. You were so shameless and it was sexy"

"Did you really think it was sexy?" He asked

"Yeah. The shameless part not the Justin Bieber part. So can you please give me another chance?" He turned around and put his face in this locker. I felt a ping in my nose. The same ping I get when I'm about to cry. I licked my top teeth and tasted salt water. I was definitely gonna cry. I started to cry and turned around so Sam wouldn't see how ugly I looked when I was crying. When I cry this much my make up starts to run. I went to run to the bathroom to wash my face but I felt Sam hugging me.

Sam POV

"Quinn" I got down on one knee with the promise ring in my hand "will you be my girlfriend again?" She started crying harder. I'm confused. She just said she wanted to be with me. "so that's a no?" She shakes her head.

"I'm crying from happiness. Of course I'll be your girlfriend again" She smiled. She has the most beautiful smile in the whole world.

"On one condition" her smile faltered "you have to promise you won't cheat on me" She held out her pinky then took it back.

"Spit swear" She said. I don't know why she would want to do that. It's disgusting. I put my hand out to spit on.

"Not that spit swear. This spit swear" She kisses me.

Quinn POV

"Not that spit swear. This spit swear" I kissed him and it turned into a make out session very quickly. There's no way someone who doesn't love me would kiss me like that. Principal Figgins came by and yelled at us for PDA but I was so happy that I didn't care.

******************************In Glee Club******************************

(Still Quinn POV)

"What do you wanna do this afternoon? Stacy and Stevie are going to play with their friends so we have the afternoon off" Sam asked

"We could have sex" Sam had a shocked look on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes. I've never felt this way about someone before. My mom won't be home until next week so we have my house to ourselves" He put one hand on my leg and his other hand on my boobs. When I didn't take his hands off me he knew I was seriously in love with him. _**(BTW in my story Finn and Quinn never had sex.)**_

*****************************At Quinn's house*****************************

Sam POV

"Remember, we're not gonna tell my mom" She said. Then something magical happened.

After, I decided to tell her the truth about Santana.

"Quinn I have a confession"

"Yes"

"I didn't have sex with Santana. I was always in love with you so I couldn't. You were my first"

"Aww. You saved yourself for me"

"Yes" I went to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I love you. Don't ever forget it" She said

"I love you too" I replied

_**THE END**_


End file.
